Indiana Daniel
by Nixa Jane
Summary: Daniel goes on a dig in Egypt as a favor to an old friend and his team members tag along. *COMPLETED*
1. Prologue

Indiana Daniel  
  
by  
  
Layton Colt  
  
Daniel goes on a dig in Egypt as a favor to an old friend and his team members tag along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Prologue  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No way,"  
  
"Excuse me? I wasn't aware I needed your permission to go on vacation."  
  
"Daniel, lets face it. You have a knack for finding trouble. I don't like the idea of you running around Egypt for two weeks."  
  
"This may come as a surprise to you, Jack but I have done this before. I don't know if you remember but I'm an archeologist. Digs are part of the job description."  
  
"Not your job description. Not digs on Earth anyway and not without me."  
  
"I promised Mira I would help her out, besides Hammond already gave me the time off, it's a done deal."  
  
"You know, I've been meaning to take some time off too…"  
  
Daniel gave Jack an exasperated look, "You aren't coming with me."  
  
"Carter and Teal'c have been looking a little stressed lately too…"  
  
"Jack," Daniel said warningly.  
  
"Hammond has told us countless time that we should take some time off…"  
  
"Jack,"  
  
"Two weeks in Egypt could be just the release we're looking for,"  
  
"You're going to come with me, aren't you?"  
  
"Can't have a valued member of my team go off and get himself killed, now can I?"  
  
"I do know how to take care of myself. I'm perfectly capable of going to a routine dig on my own."  
  
"Of course you are,"  
  
"You sound patronizing. I'm serious, Jack. I know how to handle a dig. I'm rather good at it believe it or not."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt your good at it. But you still manage to get yourself into dangerous situations, no matter what planet we're on. Even this one."  
  
"I'll have you know, I started to get myself into these 'dangerous situations' right after I met you."  
  
Jack feigned hurt, "Are you saying I'm responsible for SG-1's infamous bad luck?"  
  
"It's a thought."  
  
"So when do we leave?"  
  
" *I* leave tonight."  
  
"Tonight? I better start packing."  
  
Daniel gave Jack an annoyed look, "You aren't going to let up, are you?"  
  
"I'd better get in touch with Carter and Teal'c, they'll have to hurry to get ready on such short notice."  
  
"You know we won't be staying at a five star hotel, the accommodations are pretty sparse. Maybe you could go to Honolulu?"  
  
"What does one wear in Egypt? Should I pack a swimsuit?"  
  
Daniel sighed again, "If you want to go for a dip in some quicksand."  
  
Jack shot Daniel an amused look, "Lighten up, Daniel. You know you were going to miss us. Now you don't have to."  
  
Daniel didn't respond as he resumed packing some of his books, taking them of the rickety selves in his office. If Daniel were to be honest with Jack he'd tell him that he had been looking forward to some time away from his teammates. Not that he didn't enjoy their times together but they were rarely apart and Daniel was beginning to suffocate from being in Jack's shadow.  
  
But maybe it wouldn't be so bad, in Egypt they'd be on Daniel's turf, not Jack's. And maybe he'd be able to show his friends that he was a competent archeologist and not just their token geek.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's hot," Jack complained he jumped into the passenger side of the small rented jeep.  
  
"It's not that hot," Daniel said. "But if you guys want to stay in the city and check into a hotel…"  
  
"I think we'll just stick with you," Jack said quickly. He wasn't about to let him out of his sight, because the minute he turned his head was when something bad always happened.  
  
"Right," Daniel mumbled as he turned the key in the ignition. "But don't say that I didn't warn you…"  
  
"I know, I know we won't be staying a five star hotel. I am quite use to roughing it thank you, I think I can handle it."  
  
"It certainly is beautiful here," Sam said from the back seat, beside her wearing his out of place cowboy hat Teal'c nodded his agreement.  
  
Daniel sighed, this would be an interesting trip he wondered what his Mira and the other archeologists would do if they saw the sign of Apophis engraved in Teal'c's forehead. That would be tough to explain.  
  
"Just remember guys, while we're here I'm in charge. Not Jack. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," two voices said instantly.  
  
"Got what?" asked the third.  
  
Daniel sighed, "That just means 'do you understand' Teal'c."  
  
"Ah, then yes I to have 'got it'."  
  
Beside him he heard Jack suppress a laugh and he couldn't help but smile himself, he couldn't wait to see Mira's face when she saw his friends. He hadn't been able to get into contact with her to explain the change of plans.  
  
"So who is this Mira?"  
  
It was Jack who asked the question. Of course. Sam and Teal'c would never be so meddlesome.  
  
"An old friend," Daniel answered quickly. "I've already said so.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think you've said everything. Is she an old flame, or what?"  
  
"We dated back in college, nothing serious."  
  
"Right," Jack said sounding less than sincere. "She cute?"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Is there a point to this inquisition?"  
  
"I want to know if there is going to be tension between the two of you."  
  
Daniel smiled at that, "Not exactly, I'd never describe my relationship with Mira as 'tense'."  
  
"So how would you describe it?" Sam asked as she leaned forward.  
  
"Oh I don't know, trying, comes to mind."  
  
  
  
"Trying?" Sam echoed.  
  
"We tend to clash, Mira and I. That's why I was surprised that she called me. I mean don't get me wrong I like Mira. She's a great person but we can't get along to save our lives."  
  
Jack laughed, "How can to people that don't even get along stay friends for so long?"  
  
Daniel shrugged, "Beats me. We were best friends in college, none of our mutual friends could understand it."  
  
Sam smiled, "So do you think she asked you to come for more than just professional reasons?"  
  
"No," Daniel said firmly. It had only been a couple months since Sha'ure was lost to him forever and he hadn't even begun to consider entering another relationship.  
  
Sam quickly regretted her words. She'd forgotten that Daniel was still getting over Sha'ure. Since she'd never seen the two of them together she'd always made the mistake of thinking of him as single.  
  
"How much longer till we reach the site?" Jack asked impatiently.  
  
Daniel smiled, "Oh, I don't know. Five maybe six hours, having second thoughts, Jack? Cause' I could turn around."  
  
Jack turned to Daniel with a smile, "Five or six hours sounds good. Drive on Danny-boy, I'll just take a nap."  
  
Daniel sighed again and rested his arm on the door. Six hours of listening to Jack snore.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
to be continued…  
  
I know it's pretty dull now but I was just laying the ground work. Hopefully it will pick up in the next parts… but no promises, I'm new at writing Stargate fiction. 


	2. The Twins and the Sarcophagus

Indiana Daniel  
  
by  
  
Layton Colt  
  
Daniel goes on a dig in Egypt as a favor to an old friend and his team members tag along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part One: The Twins and the Sarcophagus  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
David Rich looked up anxiously from his clipboard and was relieved to see a small jeep approaching.  
  
His brow furrowed as it grew closer however, as he took notice of the four figures. He'd been told Daniel was coming alone. Mira had been adamant about involving as few people as possible.  
  
"Daniel," he called as the young man jumped down from the driver's seat.  
  
"David!" he smiled. "I'd like you to meet--"  
  
"No time," David said quickly. "We think Mira and James might be in trouble…"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
The stout man cast a suspicious glance at Daniel's three companions, "I think we should discuss this alone, Doctor." David pulled Daniel away from his friends and into a nearby tent.  
  
Daniel shot an apologetic look to his teammates, but one more insistent tug from David and he disappeared from view.  
  
"Alright," Daniel said once they were alone. "What's this all about? Where are James and Mira?"  
  
"They went to the temple, hours ago… Mira was going to wait for your arrival but you know she has no patience. She had promised she'd be gone for two hours at the most. It's been over seven."  
  
Daniel nodded, "I'll go to the temple and look for them, probably Mira just saw something that caught her attention, probably they're fine."  
  
David didn't look at all convinced. "There's something else you should know Daniel, Mira, she believed she found evidence to support your claims…"  
  
Daniel's head shot up, "What? What kind of evidence?"  
  
David shrugged, "I don't know, she didn't say… you know how closed mouthed her and her brother can become on a dig."  
  
Daniel nodded, Mira and James never gave anything away, not even to him. Usually, this time however it looked like Mira had found something that she believed to be alien and had called him for help.  
  
What if she had found a sarcophagus? What if it hadn't been empty?  
  
He needed to find them.  
  
"You shouldn't have brought your friends, Daniel… Mira doesn't want anyone else to know."  
  
"Don't worry, this falls right into their field… they'll be able to help and I'll need backup if I'm to find Mira and James."  
  
David nodded reluctantly, "Fine, take them along if you must but when you do find Mira, you'll have a lot to answer for. She wants the glory for herself."  
  
Daniel smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not here to take over her dig, she called me for help and it looks like it was a good idea too, she could be in trouble."  
  
David nodded, "I'll get Niven to lead you to the temple, it's just over that sand dune but if it gets dark you may need help getting back."  
  
Daniel nodded and headed back to his friends as David went off to find Niven. "Uh, guys… we might have a problem."  
  
"See, I knew it!" Jack proclaimed. "Not five minutes and you've already gotten into trouble."  
  
Daniel gave Jack a steely glare, "This involves all of us, Jack. Mira might have found some Goa'uld technology, perhaps even a Goa'uld."  
  
The smirk quickly vanished from Jack's face, "What, haven't you talked to her?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, "She and her brother, James went to the temple hours ago and they're long overdue to have returned. I've been asked to go look for them."  
  
Jack nodded and pulled a small pistol out from an ankle holder and handed it to Carter. Then he pulled one out from his waist band and handed it to Teal'c.  
  
Daniel stared at him incredulously as he pulled yet another hand gun from his other ankle, "You brought guns!"  
  
"Yes, you never know what you might find. And looks like a good thing I was prepared. You don't want to face a Goa'uld unarmed do you?"  
  
"I'm still unarmed," Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Oh, right," Jack reached into his shirt and handed Daniel another gun, Daniel's eyes widened. "Let's go kids,"  
  
Daniel grabbed Jack's arm, "And do you even know where to go?" he asked as he pointed in the opposite direction. "It's that way, Jack. And we need to find our guide before we leave."  
  
Jack sighed and motioned for Daniel to take the lead, Daniel smiled smugly and stored the pistol in the small of his back. He went over to David and spoke briefly with Navin before the five set out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow," Daniel breathed as he took in the temple.  
  
It was a towering pyramid, that seemed to sparkle as though it was gold. "Jack, this is amazing! Doesn't this look like…"  
  
"Yes," Jack answered shortly. They both knew what it looked like. It looked like Ra's ship.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"He speak English?" Jack asked nodding towards Navin.  
  
Daniel shook his head, "No, he speaks Egyptian, quite a rare dialect, actually, it was derived from--"  
  
"Right," Jack interrupted. "Thank you, Daniel. It looks like Ra's ship, Captain but that's kind of a hard comparison to make since all these pyramids look like Ra's ship."  
  
"Yes, but this one is different," Daniel said with certainty. "I don't think the Egyptians made this place."  
  
"I agree DanielJackson… there is a-- I believe 'eerie' is the correct word-- feel to this place."  
  
Teal'c's three team mates nodded their agreement and then continued to follow Navin as he deftly lead them to the entrance of the pyramid.  
  
The small group was now close enough to see the pyramid's entrance and Navin stopped abruptly and said something to Daniel in a language that Sam, Jack and Teal'c could never hope to understand.  
  
Daniel nodded and turned to his team, "He says he won't go any further. He'll wait here for us."  
  
"Why won't he go any further?" Sam asked.  
  
"Good question," Jack nodded.  
  
Daniel looked down, "Apparently he believes the pyramid is haunted."  
  
Jack's eyebrows rose, "Haunted? Or being used as a home for a want-to-be God?"  
  
Daniel shrugged, "Only one way to find out." Daniel gave his team a tentative smile and began to lead them closer to the temple.  
  
"Mira!" Daniel called quietly as the four entered. "James?"  
  
Getting no response he moved deeper into the entrance hall, Carter and Jack had taken their guns out and we're holding them at ready as they followed close behind.  
  
Daniel walked over to the wall and pulled a lifted a torch from dais, taking a match from his backpack he used it to set the torch aflame and used it to light the dark hallways looming in front of them.  
  
Daniel used the torch using it see the floors, he noticed footprints in the dust heading down the first hallway, "This way," Daniel said as he started down the passageway.  
  
Teal'c had taken out his gun now as well, holding the pistol slightly awkwardly as he followed the three humans into the corridor.  
  
Daniel knelt down in front of a wall as they reached a dead end, "There must be some secret wall," he murmured as he felt along the smooth barrier.  
  
"Or, they saw it was a dead end and turned back around…" Jack said sardonically.  
  
He immediately shut up when the wall clicked and began to lift up into the ceiling.  
  
Daniel stepped into the room, the torch held out in front of him, supplying the massive room with a ghostly radiance.  
  
"Mira?" Daniel didn't wait for his friends to enter the room as he took off to a shrine at the far wall.  
  
As he approached he felt a chill dance down his spin, up on the platform was your standard, gold Goa'uld sarcophagus. "Uh, Jack… I think I found what Mira was talking about…"  
  
Daniel reached out to touch the coffin but a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
The reminder of SG-1 had entered and aimed their weapons at the unexpected voice.  
  
"Mira!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
A woman about Daniel's age exited from the shadows, she had shoulder length curly brown hair and green eyes that seemed to glow from the darkness, thankfully, however, they weren't actually *glowing*.  
  
Another figure appeared at the woman's side, he had short brown hair and the same startling green eyes.  
  
"Who are you friends?" Mira asked. "I told you to come alone."  
  
"Don't worry," Daniel assured her. "They'll be discreet, they've got no stake in this, they're soldiers."  
  
Mira's eyes raised, "Since when do you keep company with soldiers?"  
  
Daniel quickly changed the subject, "Why haven't you returned to the camp site? David was worried."  
  
Carter watched the two archeologists wearily as they approached Daniel. They looked a lot alike, even when they walked it seemed to be in tune.  
  
"You haven't changed much Daniel, still the same…" Mira began.  
  
"Pain in the ass…" James finished his sister's sentence.  
  
"And what about you? You're still finishing each other's sentences, I see."  
  
Mira gave him a smile, "We're twins, it comes with the territory."  
  
Daniel turned to his teammates, "Jack, Sam, Teal'c, meet James and Mira."  
  
Daniel's five friends nodded to each other.  
  
"So what do you think we've got here, Daniel?" Mira asked.  
  
"I'm… not sure…" Daniel lied. "I've never seen this dialect before," he said as he ran his hands over the hieroglyphs.  
  
"You've never encountered a dialect you couldn't translate, Daniel. That's why you're here, don't disappoint us," Mira told him coldly.  
  
Daniel turned on her, "I'm sorry, Mira. I've never seen it before."  
  
"I don't believe you," she challenged. "You're a terrible liar, Daniel. You always run your hands through your hair when you aren't telling the truth."  
  
"What have you been doing here for seven hours?" Daniel asked, again trying to divert her attention.  
  
Mira shared a look with James, fully aware of what Daniel was doing but answered his question anyway. "We were exploring, we found what appeared to be some kind of control area, controlling what, we aren't sure but it looks advanced. Daniel, this could be the evidence you need to prove your theories!" she told him excitedly.  
  
James nodded, "Some of things we found here are defiantly not Egyptian Daniel, you were right all along."  
  
"I wasn't right, I was stupid, whatever you found I'm sure it can be explained…"  
  
"What's happened to you?" Mira asked. "I was wrong, you have changed. The Daniel I remember didn't hide things, he didn't skirt around issues and change the subject at every turn!"  
  
"Hey, hey," Jack said, deciding it was time to intervene. "No one's hiding anything.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, soldier!" Mira snapped. "And could you put that gun away, you're making me nervous."  
  
Jack looked at the woman curiously, she looked anything but nervous. Her eyes sparkling dangerously as she stared him down.  
  
Jack looked at Daniel, the question 'is she always like this?' clearly written on his face.  
  
Daniel nodded slightly. 'always.'  
  
"What is that sarcophagus doing here, Daniel? This isn't a tomb and we both now it. It's made of pure god, obviously paying tribute to some one of power, they would never place it in the entrance to a temple! They wouldn't have put it in this temple at all!"  
  
"Maybe there's no one in it," Carter spoke up, seeing Daniel squirm under Mira's intense scrutiny. "Maybe it was just placed her in anticipation of being placed in a tomb and something happened."  
  
"And who the hell are you?" Mira snapped.  
  
Carter looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Hey, sis, leave her alone will ya?" James asked as he leered at the young Captain.  
  
Carter glared at him, "Take a picture, it will last longer."  
  
Jack shot Carter an amused glance at the well placed quip.  
  
James didn't look at all embarrassed as he shot Carter a dazzling smile and turned back to Daniel. "Enough of the small talk, you know what this is Daniel, why won't you tell *us*, this is are find."  
  
"I don't know what it is!" Daniel objected. "I've been out of the loop for a long time…"  
  
"Yes," Mira agreed. "You seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth, where have you been keeping yourself, Daniel? And what's with the escorts?"  
  
"They're my friends,"  
  
"Since when do you have friends?" Mira asked.  
  
"We should be getting back to the camp site," Daniel said icily. "We're certainly not accomplishing anything here."  
  
Mira looked at him carefully, "No,"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I don't know what's happened to you, Daniel. But I'm no fool. You're in cahoots with the military, now? Fine. But if you think I'm going to let you just walk out of here and shut us down…"  
  
Jack looked at Mira with admiration, she certainly was no fool. That was exactly what he had planned to do.  
  
Mira walked up to Jack and leaned a little too far into his personal space, he was about to protest when the young woman reached into his shirt, she pulled out his dog tags, "A flyboy, huh?"  
  
Carter glared at the woman, "Air force, yes," she snapped. She wasn't particularly liking Daniel's old friends.  
  
"Well, go ahead, go call your superiors and tell them to shut us down. But don't think I don't know what this is about. Daniel was right after all, wasn't he? And you don't want anyone to know."  
  
Jack tried not to show any reaction as Mira was staring right at him, she should have been watching Daniel, if she'd seen his mouth drop open she might have realized she was right. Fortunately, he had it closed again by the time she turned around.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me anything, come along James. Let's find the answers ourselves before they're locked away forever."  
  
"Mira, wait, lets talk about this…" Daniel said in his 'reasonable' voice.  
  
Mira moved to one of the side walls, placing her palm on the hieroglyph of a lion the wall clicked and opened, her and James had gone through and shut the secret door again before any of the SG-1 members had made it across the room to stop them.  
  
"Open that door," Jack ordered.  
  
Daniel nodded and brought his hand out to touch the hieroglyph, it froze poised over it however as Daniel realized it's significance, shooting a wild eyed glance over his shoulder he looked back to the sarcophagus he saw the same glyph inscribed on it's golden surface.  
  
The fierce lion.  
  
"The Goddess Sakhmet…" he murmured. "We're in big trouble if that sarcophagus isn't empty, Jack…" he whispered.  
  
"They're going to get away, Daniel," Jack reminded.  
  
"I don't think we should leave the sarcophagus unguarded," Daniel told him as he looked at it uneasily.  
  
Jack nodded, "Carter, Teal'c stand guard, Danny and I will go get the decorous twins."  
  
Carter watched as Daniel and O'Neill sprinted into the darkness and took another torch from the walls, lighting it with a match in her pack. As the light relit the cavern Carter gasped.  
  
The sarcophagus was no longer closed…  
  
To be continued…  
  
Finally! I've written the second part! And it's pretty long too, ten pages in word, of course, that's at a font of 13 but let's not be picky.  
  
Hopefully the next part will be up in a more timely manor, sorry for keeping you waiting… 


	3. Eye of Ra

Indiana Daniel  
  
by  
  
Layton Colt  
  
Daniel goes on a dig in Egypt as a favor to an old friend and his team members tag along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part Two: Eye of Ra  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Uh, Teal'c, wasn't that closed?" Carter asked as she pointed to the open sarcophagus.  
  
"Indeed it was, Captain Carter,"  
  
At the creak of the secret door, Carter spun and shined the torch light in the direction of the noise just in time to see a woman with straight black hair and Egyptian robes disappear into the shadows.  
  
"Oh no," Carter breathed as she raced to the closed door. She held her gun ready and pushed the lion icon to try and reopen the door.  
  
"It's not working!" Carter yelled frustrated.  
  
"It is likely she has locked the door from the other side," Teal'c said. "We must find another way to warn O'Neill and DanielJackson."  
  
Carter nodded and followed Teal'c as he headed down a different hallway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daniel's whole being ached to stop and try to decipher the ancient writings adorning the walls surrounding him but his concern for his old friends and Jack's resolute presence drove him on.  
  
"So what's the deal with this Mira?" Jack asked.  
  
"What do you meant?"  
  
"Has she always believed in your theories?"  
  
"She's always believed in me,"  
  
Jack nodded, "Any idea where they went?"  
  
"Chances are Mira is going to head towards the center of the temple, she would have already searched the out corridors,"  
  
"Are we getting close to the center?"  
  
"Ah, yea, I think so," Daniel finally gave in and stopped to read an inscription on the wall. "It looks like there's a mass tomb at the end of this hallway," Daniel said to Jack.  
  
"A mass tomb in an apparent Goa'uld base? Special."  
  
"It's likely not filled with sarcophaguses, Jack. Usually a Goa'uld could only afford one…"  
  
Jack and Daniel continued down the hall and reached another dead end, Daniel quickly located the lion glyph and the door began to slowly rise, as it moved upwards they could see James and Mira out cold on the floor.  
  
"Mira," Daniel breathed as he rushed into the room before Jack could snag his arm.  
  
"Dammit Daniel," Jack muttered as he followed Daniel in.  
  
Standing behind Mira and James was a stunning woman, clad only in scant gold and silk robes a still fading glow lighting her ribbon device as she poised it outwards again. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
She may not be using the echoing voice but there was no doubt she was a Goa'uld.  
  
"Who are we? Who are you?" Jack shot back.  
  
The woman's eyes flashed dangerously and Daniel saw the gold lion emblem on a chain around her waist, he knew all too well who she was.  
  
Sakhmet, daughter of Ra, consort of Ptah. Known as "The Powerful One". The bringer of plague and pestilence.  
  
"She's the Goddess Sakhmet," Daniel said.  
  
Cold eyes turned in his direction. "You, slave are not fit to speak my name! You will kneel and beg for forgiveness!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Jack said. "We aren't afraid of you, you see we've run into your kind before…"  
  
"Uh, Jack, I don't think--"  
  
As Jack was on a roll, Daniel's protest was ignored. "Ra's dead, we killed him, so if you think--"  
  
"You have *killed* your god!" Sakhmet roared. There it was, the rumbling voice trademark of the Goa'uld.  
  
Sakhmet's eyes flashed brightly lighting the dark mausoleum for an instant with their intensity. "You will face the eye of Ra. The revered god of the sun shall be avenged!"  
  
"What the hell is the eye of Ra?" Jack asked, seemingly less than intimidated at the less than inimitable experience of having a ribbon device aimed at him.  
  
"Well, the 'eye of Ra' was an agent of the sun god -Ra's- wrath--" Daniel began to explain.  
  
Jack's look said clearer than words that this was not the time for lectures on Egyptian culture.  
  
"Well, you asked," Daniel pointed out and Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
Sakhmet was looking at them as though they were mad, imagine, this disrespect in the presence of a god. "You will cease and kneel before your Goddess. Perhaps if you do not again displease me I will make your execution less unpleasant."  
  
Neither Daniel nor Jack got down on their knees.  
  
"Fools!" Sakhmet yelled. "You will suffer greatly for your insolence!"  
  
Jack cursed as Sakhmet aimed the ribbon device at Daniel and he was thrown into the back wall. Pulling out his gun, Jack aimed it at Sakhmet.  
  
She laughed and with a motion of her hand the gun flew from Jack's grasp, though she was several feet from him at the time.  
  
"What the--"  
  
"Did you really expect to defeat me with your primitive weapon? You may have killed Ra but you are too weak to kill me."  
  
Sakhmet began to approach Jack, the ribbon device humming in anticipation. Jack swallowed and out of the corner of his eye he saw movement…  
  
Sakhmet was right in front of him now, her raised hand inches from his forehead as the device wrapped around her hand began to glow.  
  
A crash echoed through the crypt and Sakhmet cried out and crumpled to the floor.  
  
Mira was swaying slightly, a piece of the destroyed vase still in her hand. She looked down at the pieces dismay. "This urn was priceless," she said vaguely.  
  
Jack smiled slightly at the comment, yea, he supposed he could see why she and Daniel were friends.  
  
Getting up he ran to check on Daniel and Mira went to try and rouse her brother. Daniel was just beginning to come to when Jack heard a slight scrape from behind him.  
  
It had been a mistake to leave Sakhmet unguarded, he realized too late.  
  
He slowly turned around and cursed loudly.  
  
Sakhmet was gone. The wall on the far side of the room was just moving back into place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter ran as fast as she could as she tried to keep up with Teal'c's quick pace.  
  
They'd just come to a crossroads, two different hallways and hadn't been sure which to pick when the decision was made for them.  
  
A loud crash and muffled cry told them to follow the left tunnel.  
  
The duo soon reached a dead end but they were quick learners and Teal'c deftly sought out the lion emblem and the door lifted upwards.  
  
As they ran into the room they saw Mira helping James to stand and Jack leaning over a still unresponsive Daniel.  
  
"Sir," Carter said uncertainly.  
  
O'Neill looked up, "I thought I told you to guard the sarcophagus."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. As soon as you left I saw it was open…"  
  
Jack waved his hand dismissingly and focused his attention on Daniel. "Danny, come on, wake up."  
  
Mira and James stumbled over, "I think Daniel's got his proof," James said and the comment was ignored.  
  
"How is he?" Mira asked.  
  
"He'll be fine in a moment," Jack said reassuringly. "Isn't that right, Daniel? Come on," Jack tapped Daniel's cheek again and the young man moaned and tried to roll away.  
  
Jack grabbed his wrist and kept him on his back. "Daniel," he said sternly.  
  
"Wh't," was the slurred response.  
  
Jack smiled, "Routine dig? Huh? Perfectly capable of handling it on your own."  
  
With effort Daniel forced his eyes open so that he could glare at Jack.  
  
"For me, this is routine," he mumbled as he moved to sit up.  
  
"You still got your gun?" Jack asked the younger man.  
  
Daniel nodded and pulled it from his waistband.  
  
Jack nodded approvingly and retrieved his own weapon. "Alright, here's the plan, Teal'c Carter and I are going to go after Lion woman, Daniel I want you to stay here and watch them," he said nodding to James and Mira.  
  
Daniel wasn't fooled, "Jack, I can come with you… Sam would be a better choice to stand guard. I could help, read the symbols."  
  
Jack shook his head, "You're staying here, you've just been ribbon deviced again, you'll stand guard, understood?"  
  
Daniel nodded sulkily and Mira advanced menacingly on Jack, "Well I certainly don't understand. I just saved your ass back there and Daniel's right, we could help, this is *our* field."  
  
"Yea, well fighting hostiles, is *our* field. You're staying," Jack said. "Daniel, if they try to follow us, shot them,"  
  
Daniel's eyes widened. And Mira snorted. Oh yea, that was a possibility.  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c said, "Is it wise to leave them here alone,"  
  
This seemed to anger the three archeologists even more than the insinuation that they couldn't go with them.  
  
"We'll be fine," Daniel snapped irritably.  
  
Jack nodded, "Let's go," he said to Carter and Teal'c. Jack showed the passageway Sakhmet disappeared through and Carter opened it.  
  
Each giving Daniel an apologetic look they moved out into the darkness.  
  
When the secret door shut, Mira turned on Daniel, "Are you just going to--"  
  
"Let him boss you around like that?" James finished.  
  
Daniel winced, years of knowing them and he still wasn't quite use to that. "Um, yea, well he is my boss."  
  
"So you are working for the military?" Mira asked indignantly.  
  
"I'm a consultant," Daniel said evasively.  
  
Mira began to pace the room, "You know what *that* was, don't you?"  
  
Daniel sighed, "I don't know any more than you do."  
  
"Then that thing you said about this being routine? What was that?"  
  
Daniel winced again, he should have been more careful, Mira never missed anything. "That was just a joke,"  
  
"You don't make jokes," James said with a frown, then he turned his gaze the secret door and sighed impatiently. "What's taking so long?"  
  
"They just left," Daniel said in exasperation. "It hasn't even been a minute."  
  
"I say we go see what's happened," James said.  
  
"Yes," Mira agreed. "Something could have happened to them."  
  
Daniel stared at them incredulously. It had been a minute! But he supposed he could understand their impatience, part of him wanted to agree. Another, more sensible part told him this time he should listen to Jack. "No, no," Daniel said firmly. "We're staying here until Jack returns."  
  
"Yes," said a strange, soft voice. The archeologists' spun around to see the smiling visage of Sakhmet. "I agree, you should definitely stay."  
  
to be continued…  
  
How's the view from that cliff? Sorry, I did it again… For someone who hates cliffhangers themselves you'd think I'd be a little nicer. 


	4. Proven False

Indiana Daniel  
  
by  
  
Layton Colt  
  
Daniel goes on a dig in Egypt as a favor to an old friend and his team members tag along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part Three: Proven False  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack, Teal'c and Carter made their way through the dark corridors, Carter lighting the way with the steadily burning torch.  
  
"Sir, I don't see any footprints in the dust," Sam said bemused. "Maybe she went through another secret door that we missed?"  
  
Jack cursed, didn't they deal with this stuff enough at the SGC? This was supposed to be his vacation… next time he was taking Daniel to his cabin to go fishing, and if he had to forcibly drag the young linguist then so be it.  
  
"I didn't see any of those little lion thingies on the walls, have you?"  
  
"Well no, but…"  
  
"Maybe she just walks lightly and hasn't disturbed the dust."  
  
Carter gave her CO a look that clearly expressed how she felt about *that* theory.  
  
Jack sighed, "Alright, what do you suggest? Carter? Teal'c? Should we turn around look for another secret door?"  
  
"I think we should go back to Daniel and then call the SGC for backup," Sam said.  
  
Teal'c nodded, "I agree."  
  
Jack ran a hand down his face, "Mira said something about finding a control room, what if this is a ship and she takes off? If we leave we may lose our only chance at stopping this Sakam"  
  
"Sakhmet," Sam corrected. "And yes that's true, but if this is a ship don't you think we should also be worried about her taking off *before* we leave?"  
  
O'Neill inwardly cringed, he hadn't thought about that. "Right, we head back for Daniel and call for backup."  
  
"A wise choice," Teal'c's deep voice intoned.  
  
Jack shot Teal'c a suspicious look, was that sarcasm? Nah.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yes," said a strange, soft voice. The archeologists' spun around to see the smiling visage of Sakhmet. "I agree, you should definitely stay."  
  
Daniel tightened his grip on his pistol and unconsciously moved to stand in front of James and Mira.  
  
"Child," Sakhmet said sounding amused. "You really believe you will provide them protection from me?"  
  
Daniel didn't say anything and Sakhmet didn't respond well to his silence, again she swung her arm out to the right and Daniel's gun was pulled from his grasp by an unseen force and clattered to the stone ground, far out of his reach.  
  
"You will answer *slave* when I address you."  
  
Daniel stared at her defiantly and a smile curved her soft pink lips as she approached. Sakhmet reached her hand out to touch him but someone moved between them.  
  
"Keep you god damned mummified hands off him," a fierce voice growled.  
  
"Mira," Daniel said warningly as he tried to pull her back behind him, Mira wouldn't budge as she stared down the centuries' old goddess.  
  
"You dare to challenge me?" Sakhmet snapped, her voice every bit as intimidating as Mira's had been.  
  
Mira raised her chin and clamped her mouth shut. She was coping absurdly well considering her world views had been turned up side down. But she wouldn't stand for that *witch* touching Daniel.  
  
"Then you will have to die as well, pity though, you'd have made a beautiful host," Sakhmet moved her gaze to the other two occupants. "All of you would have, actually…"  
  
"If you're going to kill us get it over with," James said. And Daniel shot him an incredulous look.  
  
"All of you so insolent," Sakhmet hissed. "Who has been ruling you that has failed to keep you in line? If Ra is indeed dead then what god is it that you serve?"  
  
"We serve no god," Daniel said. "You see you've already been proven false. There's nothing godly about a parasite."  
  
James and Mira gave Daniel an inquiring look but this wasn't the time for 'lectures on Egyptian culture'.  
  
Sakhmet's eyes flared up again, and what Daniel saw burning in their dark depths chilled him to the bone. Touching a blue jewel on her wrist a set of transporter rings slammed down around them… taking them to an uncertain fate and away from possible rescue.  
  
Jack was going to be so *pissed*.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where the hell are they?!" Jack roared as they entered the vacant mausoleum. "We are in the right room aren't we Carter?"  
  
"Um, yes sir," Sam assured. "I don't know where they went but I don't think they followed us or we would have passed them on our way back."  
  
"I do not believe DanielJackson would have left this room willingly," Teal'c said.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Are we talking about the same *Daniel Jackson*? Because that sounds exactly like something he would do!"  
  
Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sir," Carter said placated. "I agree with Teal'c--"  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
Carter ignored the quip, "Daniel may be almost… reckless when it comes to his search for knowledge but he wouldn't have readily put Mira and James in danger."  
  
Jack nodded, she *may* have a point. "Alright, then where are they? Do you think that Samheta came back here and took them somewhere? Because last time I talked with her she was sprouting off about eyes and killing us to avenge Ra."  
  
Sam shrugged, "I don't know, sir… but I think we should find that control room Mira was talking about. If Sakhmet decided to get out of here that's probably where she'll have to go to lift off."  
  
"Daniel said that Mira probably only explored the outer corridors and we've already been through all of the perimeter on this side so if we go back to the entrance and go the other way we might not have to go very far before we find something," Jack agreed.  
  
Carter took point, holding the torch out in front of her as they headed back to the entrance hall.  
  
Sam just hoped the three archeologists were alright. She may not particularly like James and Mira but she wished neither of them any harm.  
  
And as for Daniel… her team mate, her friend… the trouble magnet.  
  
They just needed to find them. *Now*.  
  
Before it was too late… she grudgingly thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daniel looked around the room they were transported to, it was an old bedroom, with a huge four poster bed. Everything was almost perfectly preserved, if not for the inch thick layer of dust he'd have never known he was standing in an ancient temple.  
  
Sakhmet gave her three charges a once over, "Perhaps I shall not kill you yet…"  
  
"I cat does like to play before delivering the final blow…" Daniel said, eyeing the lion crest resting on her hip.  
  
Sakhmet narrowed her eyes, "We will be departing… I wish not to stay on this unruly world any longer. I shall return to Ra's home and make an army of Jaffa before I return and destroy all of you impudent Tau'ri."  
  
"I've heard that before," Daniel mumbled, thankfully not loud enough for Sakhmet to hear.  
  
"You will accompany me to the na'leuge."  
  
"Na'leuge?" Daniel repeated. "Control Center?"  
  
Sakhmet looked surprised, "You understand my native language? How is it you came to be so well versed in the spoken word?"  
  
"It's a hobby," Daniel answered smartly and Sakmet's eyes glowed briefly in irritation.  
  
Sakhmet opened another door, "It is not far," she said. "Go down the stairs and do not attempt to flee… I will be behind you."  
  
Daniel took a deep breath and led the way down the narrow flight of stairs, James and Mira reluctantly following and Sakhmet close behind with watchful eyes and her palm raised and held ready.  
  
"So, Daniel," James said conversationally. "Anything you'd like to tell us?"  
  
"Now is not the time," Daniel whispered, shooting a nervous look over his shoulder at Sakhmet.  
  
"Well, perhaps whilst we're in the process of being executed it would be more convenient?" Mira said bitterly.  
  
"Sure," Daniel said. "Sounds good."  
  
Mira glared at him. She'd definitely been right the first time. The man had not changed.  
  
Daniel stepped off the last rung and entered the control room, "Wow," he breathed.  
  
He'd been on a Goa'uld ship before but he'd never been in the control room. Blinking lights and glowing domes surrounded him. An orange sphere was in the center of the room, it looked like the crystal on a DHD.  
  
Mira irritable pushed Daniel to the side so she could enter as well, James followed and then Sakhmet entered.  
  
"Move to the corner…" she ordered as she headed straight for the orange sphere that had caught Daniel's eye.  
  
She was going to leave, take them off the planet and he was just *letting* her? He had to do *something*.  
  
Sakhmet smiled triumphantly as her bare palm reached out to lovingly caress the pedestal holding the crystal Daniel was attempting to find a way to destroy.  
  
"What do you think, children? What should I do with you after we leave this place?"  
  
None of them answered as Daniel clenched and unclenched his hands, his eyes trained on Sakhmet's hand as it now hovered just above the crystal.  
  
"Should I make you into hosts? Perhaps Jaffa, though I'd hate to waste your looks in such a manor… and killing you just seems such a waste."  
  
"Well, it is of no consequence… I shall decide later," Sakhmet's hand began to lower on what Daniel knew would start up the ship.  
  
He had to do something. And he knew if he was going to do it, it had to be now…  
  
to be continued…  
  
This is a better place to end a part, right? Right? It's not as bad as the others, anyway. I've just come down with writers block and it's late at night so I'm stopping. It's not because I'm mean or *evil* as some might say ;) 


	5. The Cat and the Mice

Indiana Daniel  
  
by  
  
Layton Colt  
  
Daniel goes on a dig in Egypt as a favor to an old friend and his team members tag along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part Four: The Cat and the Mice  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, it is of no consequence… I shall decide later," Sakhmet's hand began to lower on what Daniel knew would start up the ship.  
  
He had to do something. And he knew if he was going to do it, it had to be now…  
  
Looking to the counter behind him he saw a zat-nik-a-tel or as Jack called it a 'zat gun'. Grabbing it he activated it and it sparked to life.  
  
Sakhmet looked up sharply, her eyes glowing as she saw what he held in his hand. "You will not harm me," she growled. "You are not brave enough."  
  
Daniel licked his lips, he could feel Mira and James hovering behind him, he thought he even heard one or maybe both of them whisper 'shoot her'.  
  
Aiming the gun Daniel fired. Sakhmet's eyes lit with hatred.  
  
The orange crystal exploded with a burst of blue light, crashing to the floor around its pedestal. Sakhmet took a step back and turned her attention back to Daniel.  
  
"You will play dearly for that *slave*! I assure you. But you've not changed anything. You've done nothing but stall for time."  
  
Daniel didn't hesitate as he turned the zat gun on Sakhmet, with a dismissive wave of her hand it was torn from his grasp.  
  
Daniel winced as the zat gun landed on the other side of the room. He knew he should have just shot Sakhmet but then again he'd probably only had time for one shot before she took the gun from him and it would have taken two to kill her.  
  
Just as Sakhmet began to advance on Daniel to administer his punishment the four occupants of the room turned at a pounding on the east wall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c raced through the corridors, looking for any trace of their missing friend and the two other archeologists with him. They had reached yet another dead end but this time had been unable to get it to open by pressing the lion sign.  
  
"This has got to be the right room," Sam said. "It's been locked from the inside like Sakhmet did to us before, she's probably in there and doesn't want anyone to disturb her."  
  
"Yes, well let's not fail to disappoint her," O'Neill said as he tried to pry the trap door open.  
  
Sam's eyes went wide at his futile efforts, "Sir, I don't think that will work," she began but Teal'c had joined in trying to forcibly move the heavy wall.  
  
"Come on, Captain," O'Neill said with a smile, "We have no other options and there's no harm in trying."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
The cry came from the inside of the room. Jack's eyes turned four shades darker. "Daniel," he said quietly. "Move aside," he told Sam and Teal'c.  
  
They did as they were told and Jack raised his gun firing off the remainder of his clip into the stone. But the barrier seemed unaffected, still looming in front of them and adding to their already growing feelings of helplessness.  
  
"Maybe there's another way in, O'Neill," Teal'c said.  
  
"We don't have the time," Jack hissed. "Daniel! You okay? Can you get this door open?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Daniel! You okay? Can you get this door open?"  
  
Oh, yea. Sure Jack, I'll get right on that.  
  
Daniel had been thrown back into James and Mira, knocking them all down into the corner. Sakhmet had done nothing more than swing her hand in his direction… thankfully she had at least not used her ribbon device.  
  
Sakhmet's eyes were lit up again, but it was her posture that showed just how much he had angered her this time, she was practically trembling with barely restrained emotion, "All of you, fools! I could have made your lives easy, I could have protected you."  
  
"Protected us?" Daniel laughed. "How? By making us your personal slaves? Maybe turning us into hosts? No thanks, I don't want your kind of protection."  
  
Jack's pistol could be heard firing into the wall again. Just what did he think that was going to do anyway?  
  
Sakhmet turned her steely gaze back to the door, "I believe your friends wish to join us," she said with a deceptively sweet lilt. "Should I oblige them?"  
  
Daniel was suddenly happy his friend's were protected on the other side of the wall. "No, they're more trouble than they're worth. Trust me."  
  
Sakhmet glared at the young man but there was the ghost of a smile dancing about her lips, "I believe it would be my undoing if I were to do that."  
  
Turning to the door she slammed her delicate hand onto the emblem near the door and it began to lift upwards.  
  
The three members of SG-1 had their guns held ready as the door clicked and finished opening. "Come, join us," she said as she motioned for the three to go to the corner that the archeologists' were in.  
  
"You three okay?" Jack asked as he reached their side.  
  
At the three nods, Jack turned his attention back to Sakhmet, "Okay, Salmon, you're obviously outnumbered, what do you say you just give in gracefully?"  
  
Sakhmet laughed, pulling all the weapons from the humans grasps, "Only in number, not in power, I am much stronger than any of you could imagine…"  
  
"Yea, yea, yadda yadda… I've heard this all before," Jack said impatiently. "But we haven't been beaten yet."  
  
"Nor have I, and nor do I intend to fall to slaves such as yourselves. The damage caused by the young one can be easily repaired. And once my ship is functioning again we will leave here and I will have you all punished."  
  
Daniel pushed past the human barrier his three teammates had formed in front of him and dodged Jack's hand as it reached out to pull him back. "You're alone here Sakhmet, you don't have anyone here to help you guard us, why don't you just let them go… they can't harm you if they aren't here."  
  
Sakhmet's eyes narrowed, "And what would I get in return for my kindness?"  
  
"I'll stay here," Daniel told her.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Jack said firmly as he moved beside Daniel and jerked him behind him.  
  
Sakhmet now turned to Jack, "I do not understand you slaves, why this need to protect each other? You would be much better off if you were to worry only about yourself."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion," Daniel said, "Maybe we'd be better off physically but at what cost to our souls?"  
  
"Slaves have no souls," Sakhmet said vehemently. "You're nothing but animals. Things to be corralled." Sakhmet placed her hand over the remains of the orange crystal and her eyes lit up.  
  
The pieces on the ground began to lift and swirl around the pedestal, eventually coming to rest in their original place and recreating the crystal as good as new.  
  
"Now, we will leave," Sakhmet said. "And *all* of you will be coming with me."  
  
"And where will you go?" Daniel asked.  
  
"To Ra's second world."  
  
"You really think you'll be able to control the people there?" Daniel asked. "Ra is dead and they've tasted freedom, they won't be made into slaves again."  
  
Sakhmet glared at him, "They won't be given a choice."  
  
"They'll have a choice," Daniel said. "The choice to fight you, and don't doubt that they'd win."  
  
Sakhmet continued to glare, "No slaves will defeat me, I am more powerful than Ra, you called him false but I assure you I *am* a god."  
  
Jack laughed, "You're no god. Haven't you got it yet? We know what *you* are. And we're not afraid."  
  
"You should be," Sakhmet said with a smile as she raised her ribbon device. "I am in control, you have no power here." Placing her hand on the orange crystal her eyes lit up in concentration.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Six eyes watched Sakhmet as she frowned down angrily at the malfunctioning device.  
  
Jack fought back a smirk and began to edge towards the door.  
  
Sakhmet lifted her palm without taking her eyes off the crystal, "Not another step," she told him softly.  
  
"Engine trouble?" Jack asked as he obediently stopped moving towards the door.  
  
Mira gave him a sideways glance, you had to admire a man who could keep his sense of humor at a time like this.  
  
"There is no problem that I cannot solve," Sakhmet growled as she moved over to another wall.  
  
James and Mira sighed simultaneously, they were getting quickly ignored. The others may be used to this and see it as nothing but 'routine' but they weren't and they were growing restless of playing the helpless slaves.  
  
"Well," Mira prompted Jack. "You're the big army man, do something already."  
  
Jack glared at her, "That's Air Force, and if you're patient I'm thinking of a plan as we speak."  
  
"Thinking?" Mira asked. "I take it this is a rare occurrence for you?"  
  
Daniel and Sam bit back smiles as Teal'c raised an eyebrow, surprisingly it was James who reminded them of their situation. "As amusing as this banter is, don't ya think we should be working on a way out of her?"  
  
Jack nodded, "That's what I was doing, until Cruella here--"  
  
"Colonel," Sam cut him off. "Escape plan?"  
  
"Right, well, Selma doesn't seem to extraordinary for a Goa'uld. All though there is that thing she does swinging her arm and taking our guns from us without moving."  
  
Daniel nodded, "Yea, that was kind of like the Nox, don't you think? How Lya was able to pull the guns from the marines surrounding me and the Tollans?"  
  
Jack cleared his throat and nodded to the twins who were now staring at Daniel with wide eyes, "Do the words 'need to know' mean *anything* to you."  
  
Daniel sighed, "I think we've got past being cryptic, Jack. We're in a situation here and James and Mira have a right to know exactly what they're up against."  
  
"Do you children think I can not here you whispered plots?" Sakhmet asked softly from her position at the other side of the room. "You will not escape here. I will not allow it."  
  
Jack cursed and looked up. Sakhmet wasn't even looking at them, seemingly lost in her task but he knew better. She was listening and watching their every move.  
  
Sakhmet raised her eyes and they briefly met with Jacks, he was a little disturbed with what he saw hidden beneath the deep green irises.  
  
"My ship no longer functions," Sakhmet said the words as though they were distasteful. Obviously not a fan of admitting defeat. "You will take me to the Chappa'i."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that," Jack said. "You see it's very far away and we can't--"  
  
"Don't lie to her, Jack," Daniel interrupted. "She isn't stupid. I'll take you to the Chappa'i."  
  
Daniel's companions turned to him in disbelief.  
  
Daniel smiled at the Goa'uld. "It really isn't very far at all."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Sorry it isn't finished yet, this story seems to be dragging on and on and on and on and well you get the idea. The next part should be the conclusion though. I'm pretty sure. Almost positive.  
  
Well, lets just say it's a possibility and leave it at that. 


	6. Hall of Two Truths

Indiana Daniel  
  
by  
  
Layton Colt  
  
Daniel goes on a dig in Egypt as a favor to an old friend and his team members tag along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part Five: Hall of the Two Truths  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"My ship no longer functions," Sakhmet said the words as though they were distasteful. Obviously not a fan of admitting defeat. "You will take me to the Chappa'i."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that," Jack said. "You see it's very far away and we can't--"  
  
"Don't lie to her, Jack," Daniel interrupted. "She isn't stupid. I'll take you to the Chappa'i."  
  
Daniel's companions turned to him in disbelief.  
  
Daniel smiled at the Goa'uld. "It really isn't very far at all."  
  
"Daniel what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack cried.  
  
Daniel shot him a glare, "Maybe you don't want to get out of this situation alive, Jack. But I'd like to, what does it matter if we let her go through the Stargate?"  
  
"Daniel," Sam said quietly. "You can't be serious, I mean how do you expect to even get there?"  
  
"Mira, the temple of Ma'at is only a mile away isn't it?"  
  
Mira nodded hesitantly, unsure of what it was Daniel was planning. "Yes, why?"  
  
Daniel smiled, "Because that's where the Stargate has been hidden,"  
  
"What's the Stargate?" James asked as Jack, Sam and Teal'c wondered what Daniel was thinking and what this temple of Ma'at was.  
  
"Enough," Sakhmet. "You," she said pointing to Daniel, "Will take me to the Chappa'i. The rest of you will die,"  
  
Sakhmet raised her ribbon device but Daniel stepped in front of her, "No, you allow them to live or I won't take you where you want to go."  
  
Cold eyes leveled in his direction, "If I leave them here how can I be sure you *will* take me where I want to go?"  
  
"Because frankly I'd like to get you off my planet as quickly as possible,"  
  
Sakhmet's gaze didn't waver from the young man as she studied him, he wasn't a warrior like the three standing behind him and she guessed he wasn't quite as aggressive as the two glowering at her from behind the three warriors.  
  
But of all of them it was he whom she feared. There was an intelligence in his eyes that promised justice. Judgment.  
  
"You will take me, and I will bring this one as insurance," Sakhmet grabbed Mira by her long brown hair and pulled her to her. "The others may live and remain."  
  
Daniel nodded, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk Sakhmet into leaving Mira as well so he decided this was the best he could hope for, for now.  
  
"Deal," he said assuredly.  
  
"No!" Jack yelled, getting frustrated at having matters taken out from his hands. "No deal, you want a hostage then you can take me."  
  
Sakhmet turned smiling eyes in O'Neill's direction, "For a warrior that isn't a very sound tactical request. I get the feeling that this one will cause less trouble than you would."  
  
Mira, who was in the process of trying to disentangle her hair from Sakhmet's grasp growled. "We'll see about that," she muttered.  
  
Sakhmet opened the door and tossed Mira through, motioning that Daniel should precede her through as well.  
  
Daniel looked back to his friends who were watching him with varying expressions, anger, concern, acceptance, and uncertainty.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered as he walked from the room.  
  
"Daniel, don't--" Jack's protests were cut off as Sakhmet exited as well and sealed the door, locking it's four occupants inside.  
  
"You can't just lock them in there!" Daniel cried.  
  
"I can do whatever I wish," Sakhmet said coldly. "They will find another way out, I am simply assuring that we will be gone before they succeed."  
  
Daniel sighed, hoping he was doing the right thing, and praying he was right about his theories. He'd read some of the hieroglyphs adorning the walls, and what he'd seen had fascinated him.  
  
And given him a way out of this mess. But looking at Mira he began to have doubts. The plan had been to get Sakhmet away from his friends so they would be safe. So if he were wrong he would be the only one hurt.  
  
But now Mira's life hung in the balance.  
  
And if Ma'at wasn't who he thought she was, and her temple didn't have what he thought it did…  
  
"You will lead," Sakhmet ordered prodding both Mira and Daniel in front of her.  
  
Daniel sighed and began to make his way out of the pyramid.  
  
Mira gave Daniel a sideways glance, "So what is this Stargate? And why is it in the temple of Ma'at? Ma'at was the goddess of truth and justice."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, Sakhmet is pretty much the opposite, why would she want anything of Ma'at's?"  
  
"The Stargate doesn't belong to Ma'at."  
  
"Then who does it belong to?"  
  
Daniel shrugged, "I don't know who built it,"  
  
"But you do know what it is?"  
  
"Silence!" Sakhmet ordered.  
  
Mira lowered her voice but wasn't quite intimidated enough to stop talking all together, "What is it, Daniel? Don't you think I've got a right to know?"  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can tell you. I'm sorry, but there are some secrets that are best kept."  
  
Mira glared at him, "So I'm just being led to slaughter, you've got no plan, do you?"  
  
Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Nope, you've got me. No plan, I'm just giving Sakhmet what she wants," Mira didn't notice how he clenched his hands to keep them from running through his hair.  
  
"That's not like you," Mira said, unwilling to believe that Daniel would allow this creature to go free even for the sake of his friends.  
  
"I do a lot of things that aren't like me nowadays," Daniel said quietly.  
  
Mira looked behind her and saw Niven in the distance, she nudged Daniel but he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to involve any more people and Sakhmet would have no reason to keep Niven alive.  
  
With a sigh Mira continued to lead the way to the temple of Ma'at.  
  
"I do not sense the Chappa'i," Sakhmet said.  
  
"It's in a protective field, built by my people," Daniel lied.  
  
Sakhmet's eyes narrowed but she seemed to accept the answer.  
  
"Have you been in the temple of Ma'at yet?" Daniel asked Mira.  
  
She shook her head, "No, we were planning on exploring it after we finished with this one,"  
  
Nodding Daniel stared ahead into the sands, the sun was halfway past the horizon and had turned a dull orange. He hoped that Jack was able to escape from the temple before dark and get Niven to take them back to the camp.  
  
"How much further?" Daniel asked.  
  
Mira pointed in front of them and Daniel looked up, the pyramid was slightly smaller than the other and the stones seemed newer. He guessed it would take about another twenty minutes to reach it.  
  
More than enough time to perfect his plan.  
  
If you could call what he had in mind a plan…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack pounded his fist against the wall in frustration.  
  
It looked like he'd be having that martyrism lecture with Daniel again.  
  
Carter winced sympathetically, "I'm sure Daniel has a plan, sir," she said quietly.  
  
"Right, unfortunately Daniel's plans usually involve him almost getting himself killed."  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c said. "We must leave this place and reach Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Damn right we do," a recently familiar voice snapped. "We have to get to them before that goddess realizes Daniel has no intentions of giving her what she wants. Daniel ran a good bluff, I almost believed the act but he can't keep it up forever," James said solemnly.  
  
O'Neill turned to James, "Well, you're the grave robber can you find us a way out of here?"  
  
James pointed to a spot over O'Neill's left shoulder and Jack turned around. Across the room was a the narrow staircase that James had come down earlier.  
  
"Right," Jack said as he spotted and picked Daniel's gun off the floor. "Let's go."  
  
The staircase led them back to the old bedroom. "This is where Sakhmet brought us earlier with those rings."  
  
O'Neill nodded, "Carter, do you think you'll be able to reactivate the rings?"  
  
Carter shrugged, "I can try, there should be some control switch somewhere, they usually have them on the ribbon devices like one Sakhmet's but there might be a stable one around here somewhere."  
  
O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c began to search the walls as James walked to the middle of the room. Seeing a familiar blue jewel he reached out to touch it.  
  
O'Neill turned around just in time to see his fingers caress the diamond. Cursing archeologists everywhere for being so impulsive he called out to Teal'c and Carter.  
  
They could hear the hum of the rings warming up and reached James just in time to be caught inside the rings as they collapsed to the ground.  
  
When they appeared back in the mass tomb O'Neill shot James a glare and James returned it with a cheeky grin, "Floor One, ladies wear and lingerie."  
  
"Come on, kids," Jack said ignoring James unsuccessful attempt to lighten the mood. "We should be able to find our way out of here now. James, can you take us to this temple of Mat?"  
  
James nodded, "Ma'at, and yes but it will take a while to reach it on foot."  
  
Jack nodded, "Alright, I'd like to get a report in to Hammond but I don't think we have time to get back to camp and I don't think we should split up."  
  
"I can send Nivan back to the camp for help," James offered.  
  
Jack nodded his approval, "Good idea, I'll tell you what to say though… I don't want you to lead him to believe we've run into some dead goddess."  
  
"But haven't we?" James interjected.  
  
"No," Jack said firmly. "Not even close."  
  
"What then?" James snapped irritably. "Is it some alien? God, all this time and Daniel's been right! There is no way that that technology belonged to the ancient Egyptians! So why don't you just tell me what the hell that was!"  
  
Jack looked at him with real regret, "I can't, and you're better off not knowing anyway."  
  
James remained quiet as he led the way out of the temple. He hoped that Daniel knew what he was doing and he and Mira were unharmed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well?" Daniel prompted. "We're here,"  
  
Sakhmet was staring at the temple with wide eyes, "Ma'at was one of my great enemies," she said as she made no move to enter.  
  
"I'm sure she's dead by now," Daniel said as he started for the entrance.  
  
"She is," Sakhmet nodded, "I'm the one who killed her."  
  
Daniel grimaced, "Then why are you afraid to enter?"  
  
"I fear nothing!" Sakhmet growled grabbing Mira's arm and propelling her into the temple.  
  
Daniel took the hint and helped steady and lead Mira into the temple. Sakhmet followed them in and as she crossed the threshold the entire pyramid began to shake.  
  
Daniel threw Mira to the ground and shielded her from the falling rocks.  
  
Sakhmet let out a cry of out rage as cold metal walls slammed down around them, sealing them in.  
  
A woman flickered to existence in the center of the hall and the shaking began to calm. "Welcome to my temple," the hologram said.  
  
It reminded Daniel of the hologram of Thor Jack had described to him. Maybe Ma'at had been and Asgard.  
  
"You have come here despite my warnings to stay away and now you're fate is sealed. Only the pure and the judged may exit here. You may stay until you are ready to face judgment in the Hall of Two Truths."  
  
As the hologram disappeared Sakhmet wasted no time in redirecting her attention to Daniel who was being pushed away by a haughty Mira.  
  
"You did this! You knew what was here, there is no Chappa'i! This time you shall pay true and dearly for your deceit."  
  
"Hey," Daniel said as he stood. "You were the one who said trusting me would be your undoing, is it my fault you didn't take your own advice?"  
  
"I can bare no fault, so yes, you *are* the one to blame. I am above reproach."  
  
"Really," Mira drawled as she stepped forward, seemingly every bit as fearless as Jack had been earlier, and he was use to this. "You want to put that theory to the test? Because I have a few things I'd like to say about what I think of you…"  
  
Daniel grabbed her arm to stop her forward progress. "You're trapped now, do what you want with us but you can't escape."  
  
Sakhmet's gaze traveled to the only exit in the room, the narrow hallway with an inscription engraved across the top. "Dai truva me soventra."  
  
"The Hall of Two Truths," Daniel translated. "Are you prepared to weigh your worth?"  
  
Sakhmet eyed the innocent passageway with suspicion. "I have killed Ma'at," she repeated. "Her tricks are most likely inactive now."  
  
"So test it," Mira challenged.  
  
Sakhmet turned cold eyes on her two slaves. Her two *expendable* slaves. "No, I will not, but you will." Sakmet motioned to Daniel. "You slave will weigh your worth, if you may pass judgment then I know there will be no worry for me."  
  
Daniel stared at the imposing entrance. Remembering Thor's hammer and how it only harmed those with parasites he took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
  
"Daniel!" Mira called as he stepped forward, scared of what this Hall of Two Truths might entail.  
  
Daniel made it to the other side unharmed. Sakhmet smiled evil. "A slave would never be judged worthy. It is as I said, these tricks no longer work."  
  
Sakhmet pushed Mira through to Daniel and the young woman muttered, "She does that just one more time…"  
  
"Now that you've used up your worth slave," Sakhmet sneered at Daniel. "I can inflict your punishment at last.  
  
Daniel grabbed Mira's hand and subtly pulled her back as Sakhmet approached.  
  
He braced himself as the goddess reached the entry. A flash of orange lit the hallway and Mira gasped and stepped further back.  
  
Sakhmet was caught in the energy field, obviously in pain. Daniel had no pity for the god but he couldn't help but feel for the host.  
  
With a final crackle the metal barriers lifted and the limp body of Sakhmet fell to the floor. Daniel rushed to her side with Mira calling after him not to get close to her.  
  
Daniel knelt beside the woman and felt for a pulse. "She's alive," he said with relief.  
  
Mira eyed him dubiously, "And this is a good thing?"  
  
Daniel nodded. He didn't quite know how to explain that Sakhmet was dead, and it was someone else entirely he was kneeling beside.  
  
A host that had been lost to themselves for centuries upon centuries.  
  
Daniel sighed. One problem solved. Two more coming into play.  
  
Working out exactly what to say to Mira and James about all they'd seen and taking care of a recently imprisoned refugee from ancient Egypt.  
  
Routine, indeed…  
  
To be continued… I know I said that this *might* be the last part but there was just no way I could tie up all the loose ends in only one part. But the next and last part is the epilogue, finally! 


	7. Security Risks

Indiana Daniel  
  
by  
  
Layton Colt  
  
Daniel goes on a dig in Egypt as a favor to an old friend and his team members tag along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Security Risks  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack, Sam, Teal'c and James stumbled out into the fading light. It was nearly night now and if they were going to reach Mira and Daniel they'd have to hurry.  
  
Wasting no time, James took the lead, heading to where Niven waited anxiously. Once he'd reached the native he turned to Jack who was jogging up to him. "What do you want me to tell him?"  
  
"Tell him to go back to camp and talk to the David was it?" James nodded and Jack continued, "Have him contact the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. All he has to do is mention the Stargate and he'll get through."  
  
"He just has to say 'Stargate'" James asked.  
  
Jack nodded, having David say that would cause an uproar but that was exactly what he wanted. The breach of security would cause an investigation and there would no doubt be teams sent within hours. And once Hammond realized where the call had come from he'd waste no time in sending back up.  
  
James turned to NIven and translated, the man nodded and left on his way, obviously happy to put some distance between himself and the temple. Jack couldn't blame him.  
  
"Alright, kids," Jack said, "Lets go to this temple of Mauve."  
  
James opened his mouth to say Ma'at but decided it wouldn't do any good and silently began to lead the way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daniel sighed as Mira paced beside him, he'd tried to convince her that 'Sakhmet' was no longer a threat but she'd hear none of it.  
  
"Daniel! How can you say that? Just 'cause she got a little fried you think when she wakes up she'll be rehabilitated? She's trying to *kill* you, for Christ sake!"  
  
God but she was *exactly* like Jack, sometimes.  
  
"Trust me, Mira," Daniel pleaded softly without taking his eyes for the Egyptian woman.  
  
"What reason have you given me to trust you, Daniel? You've done nothing but lie since you got here."  
  
"Look, I *know* you've got no reason to… but you still have to trust me. I don't know what will happen if you don't."  
  
"What does that mean!" Mira snapped.  
  
"Look, you know I've been working for the military… and well, they are pretty closed mouth about their research, even more so than you and James."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you. It'd be in your best interests to believe whatever story that they give you."  
  
"But it won't be the truth, will it? You're asking quite a lot of me, Daniel. I happen to know for a fact that you would never accept anything but the truth but that's exactly what you're asking me to do. Listen to lies."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
  
"You're going to have to tell me the truth, Daniel. All of it, starting with why this psychopath is suddenly not a threat."  
  
"He can't do that,"  
  
Daniel's head snapped up at the voice behind him, "Jack!"  
  
"Hey, Daniel, what happened?"  
  
"The same thing that happened with Thor," he told his three teammates, knowing they'd be the only one's to understand.  
  
"Mira," James said as he stepped forward to embrace his sister. "I was worried."  
  
"I'm fine," Mira assured.  
  
"We have to contact Hammond," Daniel said vaguely, his eyes straying back to the beauty lying unconscious at his feet.  
  
"It's taken care of," Sam assured. "How is she?"  
  
"She hasn't regained consciousness yet, but her pulse is strong," Daniel reported.  
  
"Good," Jack said. "Hopefully she'll stay that way until we can get back to the SGC."  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c said. "What shall we do until the 'backup' arrives."  
  
Good question, buddy, Jack thought. "Um, set up camp, I suppose," was all he said aloud. "We'll never make it back to the site in the dark."  
  
Teal'c nodded, "I will take the first watch."  
  
Daniel shook his head, "No, that's alright, I will. I don't want her to wake up and become scared."  
  
Teal'c stepped forward, "I will wake you if there is any change in her condition but you need sleep."  
  
Daniel sighed and acquiesced. He was too tired to argue anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alease Suvant the first daughter of Morgin opened her eyes of her own accord for the first time in over a century.  
  
The absence of her malevolent inner voice filling her with a sense of confusion and loss. But also of relief.  
  
Had the demon inside her at last been slain?  
  
Alease heard whispered voices and turned towards the noise.  
  
"We can't go back," a male voice whispered harshly.  
  
"I spent a good fifteen minutes talking them into giving me a 'watch' did you really believe I'd waste it?" an equally haughty female voice raged back.  
  
"Mira, what if there's more of… her back at the temple? We can't go back there, Daniel said--"  
  
"I don't care what Daniel said," the voice belonging to the one called Mira interrupted.  
  
Alease felt faint, back to the temple? What temple? Where those the people who had freed her?  
  
"Mira,"  
  
"What?"  
  
James pointed behind her and Mira turned to see Sakhmet sitting up and staring at them confusedly, a soft stream of morning light shinning through the doors bathing her with unearthly glow.  
  
"Shit," Mira cursed as she carefully knelt beside Daniel. "Daniel, Daniel, she's awake…"  
  
Daniel sat up groggily and looked across the room, instantly becoming alert at what he saw.  
  
The former host was squatting across for him, now fully alert and looking like a scared rabbit about to bolt.  
  
"Hi," Daniel said softly, he'd been trying not to scare her but it didn't work.  
  
Alease jumped to her feet and turned to run deeper into the temple.  
  
Daniel, cursing under his breath in Abdonian, darted after her, James and Mira close on his heels, all three calling out "Wait!" as they went.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack's eyes shot open at a shout of 'wait' as did Teal'c's and Carter's beside him.  
  
Jumping to his feet Jack noticed immediately the absence of the three archeologists' and of the host.  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c whispered, his voice as tense as Jack had ever heard it.  
  
As a shadow blocked the sunlight and he swung around he realized why.  
  
At the entrance was Lieutenant Colonel Samuels, flanked by at least ten of his men and all geared up as though they were heading into a war zone.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," Samuels said. "We heard you might be having a bit of trouble."  
  
"You heard?" Jack asked dubiously.  
  
Samuels flashed an oily smile, "We intercepted a call to the SGC, you really should have called us you know. Matters such of this fall under the jurisdiction of the NID."  
  
Jack cringed at the name, "Right, well we've got it under control now,"  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, Colonel, now where's Dr. Jackson and the two archeologists responsible for this dig? The man I talked to back at the camp said something about evidence of aliens. And you'll never guess what we found in the first temple, a sarcophagus."  
  
"What are you going to do Samuels?" Jack asked tiredly.  
  
"I'm assuming that Mr. and Ms. Reynolds have learned more than they should about what we do, Colonel. I'm going to act accordingly."  
  
"I'm not going to let you just kill them!" Jack exploded.  
  
"Well then, Colonel, I suggest you'd better find them first."  
  
Samuels and his men stormed the temple heading off in all directions. Jack helplessly ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Sir," Carter said quietly. "Over there,"  
  
Looking to where Carter was pointing he saw a small icon on the wall. Making sure that the NID officers were truly gone the three headed towards it.  
  
"Another secret door?" Jack asked.  
  
"It appears so," Teal'c answered as he reached out to push it.  
  
Jack lead the way through, "Well let's hope it leads to Daniel."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the archeologists' chased the woman down the halls, their path became darker and darker, cut off from the limited sunlight.  
  
Daniel stopped abruptly and Mira and James crashed into him.  
  
"Hey!" Mira cried indignantly.  
  
"I can't see where she went," Daniel explained.  
  
"Look!" James shouted.  
  
A light appeared at the end of the hall, emanating from around the corner, cautiously, Daniel headed towards it.  
  
When he reached the source he found another control room, the woman hovering over a pedestal holding a very familiar orange crystal. It was exactly like the one on Sakhmet's ship.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daniel asked of her.  
  
"Stay away from me!" the woman ordered. "I will not be enslaved again!"  
  
"We won't enslave you," Daniel said soothingly, "We're here to help. We got rid of the demon, you've no reason to be scared."  
  
Alease looked at him warily, her heart told her to trust him, but her head reminded her of how she'd once too many times been deceived.  
  
"I'm Daniel," the man said, "This is Mira and James. We won't hurt you, you have my word."  
  
"I am Alease," she told him reluctantly, listening to her heart.  
  
The man named Daniel smiled and it was so genuine Alease felt her own lips curl in response. "Hi Alease, I know you must be scared but we won't hurt you."  
  
Alease's eyes widened suddenly, flashes of memories assaulting her. Pieces of her life she'd had no control over. She remembered the one named Daniel leading her here, telling her this is where she'd find the Chappa'i, but it had been a trap.  
  
"I remember you," she announced.  
  
Daniel smiled again, "Then you know it's Sakhmet we wished to stop, and not you,"  
  
Alease nodded, "I believe I can trust you. You fight against the false gods as I once did."  
  
Daniel was at once intrigued, forgetting the presence of his other friends. "Really?"  
  
Alease nodded, "On my planet, Suralin, we had slain the evil one and his mate had taken me as her host as retribution."  
  
"Your planet…" Mira echoed, her voice cracking.  
  
"Suralin…" James said in succession, with equal disbelief.  
  
"It is a beautiful place," Alease said sadly, "With temples like these at every turn and three suns each twice as magnificent as the one here on the first world."  
  
"My god," Mira breathed. She'd sell her very soul for the chance to explore a place like that and she knew James would do the same.  
  
"I want to go home," Alease said. "Please, Dan-yel, you must not try to stop me… I… I… my home…"  
  
Daniel winced in sympathy, "I know you want to leave but--"  
  
"Daniel!" a shout interrupted him.  
  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c shot through a door on the other side of the room.  
  
"Thank god we found you," Sam said as she tried to catch her breath. "The NID are here… they…"  
  
Jack got right to the heart of the matter. "They're going to kill your friends and probably take her," he motioned to Alease, "For a lab rat, we have to get them out of here."  
  
Voices echoed through the halls, and the occupants of the room stiffened.  
  
"It appears to be too late," Teal'c said.  
  
"Not too late," Alease said. "If your lives are in danger then I will take you with me,"  
  
"Wow, wow, wow, wait a minute. With you? Where are you going?"  
  
Alease turned to him, "I am taking this ship and going home, you are welcome to join me,"  
  
Two identical sets of eyes lit up at the prospect. Mira and James sharing a look that spoke volumes.  
  
"We'll go," they said as one.  
  
"What!" Daniel cried.  
  
"They're going to kill us, Daniel," Mira said reasonably. "Choosing between going to a archeologist's dream and staying to be killed is not a hard choice."  
  
"I don't think you understand what you're accepting," Daniel said desperately.  
  
"Daniel," Mira said softly. "We do understand, and it's more than we ever dreamed," she paused as the gruff voices grew closer. "You've been living this life, now we want our turn."  
  
"We must go," Alease said urgently. "This 'NID' grow nearer."  
  
Mira pulled Daniel into a hug, "We want this, Daniel," she whispered fiercely. "This isn't just because we've got no other choice."  
  
"You must hurry," Alease urged.  
  
Jack took Daniel by the arm and began to lead them to the exit, Carter and Teal'c were already waiting by the door.  
  
"I…" Daniel started. "Good luck,"  
  
Mira smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling as Jack tugged him all the way out the door and the stone began to lower.  
  
The door shut and the walls began to vibrate as the ship took off. Daniel leaned against the wall in exhaustion, both physical and mental.  
  
"You okay?" Jack asked.  
  
Daniel nodded, "Yea, they'll be fine."  
  
His teammates nodded their agreement and Daniel smiled slightly.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" Samuels rounded the corner and glared at SG-1. "I see you found Dr. Jackson, now why don't you tell me where the others are?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Mira and James?" Jack asked. "Damn, you just missed them, they said to tell you high, before they left in their Goa'uld ship with a former host."  
  
Samuels turned red, "You allowed them to take off in an alien ship!"  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed, "Of course not, I just didn't stop them. I'm sure you understand, I had no back up or weapons and didn't want to risk my team."  
  
Samuels only appeared to grow angrier. "My superiors will be hearing of this, Colonel, I assure you."  
  
Jack smiled patronizingly, "And Hammond will be hearing that the NID have been intercepting calls to *his* facility."  
  
"Let's move out men," Samuels said icily, "We'll have to call in a sweeper team to recover all the Goa'uld technology. Colonel, I suggest you and your team return to the SGC, you're no longer needed here."  
  
Jack smiled, "Now that's the best suggestion I've heard all day."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack grabbed two beers from his fridge and returned to his living room, tossing one to Daniel he collapsed in the lounge chair.  
  
"That was some vacation," he said smartly.  
  
Daniel gave a half smile, "Yea,"  
  
"So I guess I was right,"  
  
"How so?" Daniel asked.  
  
"About you always getting into trouble,"  
  
"How do you know I wasn't right?" Daniel asked.  
  
"What do you mean," Jack asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well, I said it was *you* that was giving us such bad luck and since you came with me…"  
  
"What you think if you'd gone alone nothing would have happened?"  
  
Daniel smiled and twisted the cap off his beer, "I guess we'll never know."  
  
The End!!!!!  
  
I know, I know, I can't write endings. We've been through this before but one day I am going to end a story with a bang! I just have to learn to write better first ;) 


End file.
